Silver Lining
by FidgetGlitterBlossom
Summary: Six months after leaving the palace to carve out a life together, Sofia and Cedric seem to have almost everything they could ever want. Until people from their past begin to show up at the cottage door and disrupt their peaceful arrangement, that is.
1. The Cottage

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to SuirenShinju for letting me brain dump all over her, and for coming up with a much better title than I ever could have.

* * *

"Morning!" Sofia the Sweet called out to her housemate and Master Sorcerer as he entered the kitchen, though she was quite aware that it was well past mid day. After living in the cottage together for nearly six months, she was accustomed to his late nights and even later mornings.

"'Lo, poppet." Cedric replied, his voice gruff and thick with sleep. Stepping closely behind her, he reached out a hand to deftly sneak a piece of bacon out of the cooling cast-iron skillet she stood in front of, his other arm snaking around her narrow middle to embrace her loosely. Sofia leaned back against him and let out a 'hmm', relishing in the sound of one of the many endearments he'd taken to calling her since she'd passed her sorcery exams and renounced her title as princess.

"Are you off to the palace now?" Sofia questioned. Cedric nodded while he chewed his bacon, then swallowed the mouthful.

"I can stay for breakfast, so long as I take the fast way." He answered, magically producing his wand, though she needed no visual demonstration of what he considered the 'fast way' to be. Sofia craned her neck to pout up at the sorcerer.

"I wish you could stay here, Master Cedric. We live together, yet I feel like I hardly see you at all." She stated plaintively. Cedric brushed his hand across the russet hair atop her head.

"No whinging, pet. Training the new Royal Sorceress is one of the terms of my early retirement." He reminded her for what felt like the millionth time.

Sofia's eyes darted towards the doorway to the main room, where she had already prepared the chess set in hopes that he'd be able to stay home today. She sighed and dished out some eggs and what was left from Cedric's bacon, not interested in eating any of the meat herself. Cedric took the plate and headed through the arch.

"Lissy is already perfectly capable of her duties. I don't see why you-" She started up again, following him to the table with her own plate.

"If it were up to me, I'd stay. You know that, right?" Cedric cut her off, then peered at her as they sat down to eat. Sofia knew this perfectly well, but that didn't mean she had to accept the way things were.

"He's just trying to keep you away." She insisted before taking a bite of her eggs.

"I know it. But your father's still the king, and I'm still bound by his commands." Cedric reached across the table to clasp her hand, meeting her bright azure eyes with his rich amber ones. "I'll return as soon as I can." He promised her sincerely.

Sofia let out a small groan and opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. She hurried to answer it, already knowing who was on the other side, though she wasn't expecting this call for another few days.

"It's Mrs Drayton." The witch outside informed Sofia, pushing past to get inside the house.

When she spotted Cedric, she strutted over and casually stole a strip of bacon from his plate, making a show of biting into it.

"I was planning on eating that." He protested, shooting an annoyed glare at the raven haired young woman.

"You should, it's quite tasty." She retorted with a wide grin.

"Lucy, be serious. How long?" Sofia demanded, hastily untying her lilac apron.

"Cheeky heathen." Cedric grumbled out, eating his sole remaining strip of meat. Lucinda stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to Sofia.

"Sybil's contractions aren't even five minutes apart yet. It could very well go until nightfall." She answered, making a pass at Cedric's eggs only to be thwarted by the light swat of his gloved hand against her own.

"Buuuut~" Sofia dragged out, prompting the good witch to get on with it already.

"I think the baby's upside down." Lucinda told her, the witch's expression now serious. Sofia's eyes widened. She'd been afraid this would happen after Sybil's last exam, but hoped the baby would turn in time.

"Alright, go back. Do all the sifting and massage you can. Get his head down. I'll be along as soon as I can." Sofia commanded, trusting the witch to handle the situation until her arrival.

"Finish your breakfast, first. It's going to be a long day." Lucinda said, leaving to fly back to the village.

"Turns out you have something to do today after all." Cedric mused as Sofia sat back down and began to eat again.

"I suppose so." She agreed between bites.

"Alright, I'm off. Convince Sybil to name him Cedric, won't you, love?" He smirked as he bent to wrap an arm around Sofia's waist and gave her a tight squeeze.

"You say that every time it's a boy." She pointed out, rolling her eyes at him.

"And one of these times, a mum will actually do it." He shot back with a lopsided grin before transporting out of the cottage, leaving a cloud of bright green smoke in his stead.

Sofia glanced over at the readied chess set and gave another slight sigh, then quickly finished her breakfast. She returned to her chambers and changed out of her plum bustle gown and into a practical black dress that was more suited to the task of the day. Tying on her white skirt apron, she passed through the main room and into the workshop she and Cedric shared, gathering all the herbs she knew would be required by Mrs Drayton. Finally, she grabbed a bottle of ether, then packed everything into her tan satchel. She took her broom from its home near the door and gave one last, wistful glance around the cottage before locking it up and taking off.

It was a good fifteen minutes before she landed gracefully in the field outside of Dunwiddie. Lily was awaiting her arrival, ready to brief her on the situation immediately.

"Has he turned, yet?" Sofia inquired after greeting her friend. Lily shook her head.

"Not yet, Sofia. There's something else..." The blonde witch began hesitantly. Sofia pinched the bridge of her nose, one of many quirks she'd accidentally picked up from her Master Sorcerer in the last decade since they'd met.

"Of course there is. Out with it." Sofia demanded, speeding up her pace through the village.

"Her water's broken." Lily reported, doing her best to match Sofia's strides.

"Already?" Sofia demanded, watching as Lily nodded her confirmation.

"Before the contractions started." Lily added, knowing her companion wouldn't be pleased with this news. Sofia let out a groan.

"By the gods!" Sofia spat out, annoyed that Lucinda had failed to mention this important detail. "Go to the charmacy. Buy colloidal silver, oregano oil, garlic, and oxgall." Sofia commanded, double checking the list in her head to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Right, I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done." Lily promised, spinning on her heels to head off in the other direction.


	2. A Boy

**Author's Note:** FYI, this is the only chapter planned so far where you see Sofia at work, so if it's not your thing, just bear with me for this one bit, lol.

* * *

After the proper greetings had been made, Sofia took over the job of flipping the baby into position, freeing Lucinda to cast warding and protection spells on the home and prepare any potions Sofia might need.

"Your water has been broken for far too long, Sybil. Once he's facing the right way, we'll need to induce you." Sofia explained in a reassuring tone as she massaged the woman's ripe stomach.

"What does that mean?" The mother-to-be asked anxiously.

"It means we're going to coax him into greeting the world as soon as possible." Sofia answered, glancing over her shoulder at Lucinda.

"Juniper oil, Lucy. From what I'm feeling, we'll need it soon." She instructed, watching long enough to confirm that the witch found the ingredients in her bag and was working on it.

"I think that's done it." Sofia announced a few minutes later, placing a flat palm to Sybil's stomach and waiting silently.

"Come on, little guy. Give us a good kick." Sofia cooed gently after a few more minutes had passed. The room was absolutely silent as everyone waited for the verdict. Finally, Sofia felt a strong thump up near the woman's ribs.

"He's ready!" She called out, gesturing for Lucinda to hurry with the juniper oil before he changed his mind and flipped back. Lucinda brought it over right away, and Sofia took the container and rubbed its contents on Sybil. "Shouldn't be long, now." She stated, finding herself with nothing left to do but wait. Lily chose the perfect moment to hurry through the door with the bundle of ingredients Sofia had requested.

The sorceress used her free time to begin making the mother's potion. She was just adding the last ingredient when Sybil let out a loud moan.

"Ether, now." Sofia demanded, nodding her head in the direction of the bed without looking up from the brew. Soon, the room was quiet again, and Sofia returned to the bedside to conduct her final exam.

"Okay, when you feel the urge, go ahead and push." Sofia told Sybil, holding out her hand so the woman could squeeze it if need be. She was taken up on this offer promptly.

It only took the mom three solid pushes, a new record for Sofia's deliveries. Holding the baby in her arms, Sofia gazed down at him, tousling his thick blonde hair gently.

"You gave us all quite a scare, you know." She softly scolded the infant, presenting him to his mother.

"Thank you, Sofia." Cybil nearly whispered her gratitude.

"He's beautiful. Any idea what you're going to name him?" Sofia asked, stroking the new mom's sweaty hair.

"Simon, after his father." Sybil answered, beaming down at her son. Sofia nodded and gave the woman and baby a wide smile, then crossed the room to retrieve the cooled potion, pouring most of it into a bottle, then corking it. She brought what was left to Sybil.

"With your water broken for so long, you're at higher risk for infection. Drink this now, and repeat thrice daily for nine days." She held the brew up to the mom's lips and helped her down the potion. With the help of the two witches, she cleaned everything up, then they bid mom and baby goodbye and left them to bond.

"I thought that one was a goner!" Lucinda admitted as soon as they were outside, letting out a deep breath.

"Not with Sofia around." Lily countered, patting Sofia on the back and grinning at her.

Sofia looked up at the darkening sky. _Nightfall, just like Lucy predicted._ She mused to herself, contentedly listening to her friends' cheerful banter.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Sofia chimed in suddenly, surprising the witches. Lucinda tilted her head in amusement.

"Aren't you in a hurry to get home to your boyfriend?" She teased playfully, bumping the sorceress with her hip. Sofia blushed and shook her head.

"He's not my boyfriend." She pointedly reminded her longtime friend. Lucinda scoffed but didn't say any more.

"Besides, Cedric won't be home, yet." Sofia continued.

"I would love some ice cream." Lily stated, though it wasn't much of a revelation, as she was always up for the idea. The three young women made their way through town towards the enchanted treats shop, saying hello to Lucinda's mother as they entered.

"Another successful delivery, I take it?" Marla asked when she brought their orders out. They all nodded at the same time.

"It was a boy." Sofia chirped out the good news before tucking into her ice cream.

"Just like Sofia said it would be." Lucinda added with an eye roll, earning a nudge in the ribs from Lily.

"Of course it was, Sofia's scrying is always right." Lily replied, shooting a smile at Sofia, who chuckled softly.

"I can't take full credit, Master Cedric taught me how to predict the genders." She admitted, thinking of her absent best friend fondly _. I wonder what he's up to right now..._ She pondered, getting lost in thought while she ate her dessert.

"Sofia..." Lucinda's voice tore the sorceress away from her daydreaming, the expression on her face making it clear that she'd said Sofia's name more than once.

"I'm sorry, Luce. What were you saying?" She asked sheepishly, hoping the witch wouldn't call her out on just who she'd been thinking about. Lucinda gave her a knowing smile, but repeated her words.

"I was saying that you could earn some extra coin with that skill of yours. Maybe dowsing for water or something." She explained. Lily nodded her agreement.

"I'm not in it for the money, you both know that." Sofia answered, wrinkling her nose at the idea. She delivered babies because she loved to do it. Between Cedric's retirement package and her family allowance, plus what she made as a midwife, they didn't really want for anything.

"Still, it wouldn't hurt..." Lucinda pressed, and Sofia got the distinct impression that there was more coming. "Especially if you end up having your own little mouth to feed." The formerly bad witch finished, poking Sofia in the stomach. Sofia let out a groan.

"How many times must I tell you? It's not like that." She repeated what she'd been telling the witch over and over again since she and Cedric had moved to the cottage. Nevertheless, she smiled at her friend, knowing she meant no real harm by her good-natured teasing.


	3. The Knight

**Author's note:** So this is the last 'rapid succesion' update. After this one, I'll be spacing them out more, though I don't have an exact schedule in mind at the moment. Just wanted to get the first 3 chapters up quickly to establish the core of the story. Also, a stupid amount of research went into this chapter just to get the layers of a suit of armour accurate.

* * *

The mead moon hung high in the sky, lighting Sofia's journey home, and the breeze held a chill not entirely uncommon to early summer nights. Far beneath her broomstick, the grassy fields sparkled with evening dew. Sofia flew in a nearly meditative state, accustomed enough to her path that she no longer needed to pay close attention lest she get lost.

She spotted the armoured figure slumped on her doorstep minutes before she touched down in front of the cottage, though it felt like an eternity to the sorceress. She needn't ask who it was, and he wouldn't answer her anyways.

"James!" Sofia called out, dropping her broomstick in the yard and running towards her brother. As she feared, no response came. With some difficulty, she skirted past the knight to unlock and open the door, then grabbed him under his arms and struggled to drag him inside.

Sofia removed James's helmet, finding the blonde man unconscious beneath the metal. She left his side and hurried to the workshop to retrieve some spirit of hartshorn, returning as quickly as possible. The sorceress lifted the knight's head and placed it on her lap, waving the compound under his nose.

"Sofia?" James questioned, blinking his emerald eyes up at his sister. Sofia peered down at him with concern.

"Are you alright, James?" She inquired, wondering if he'd merely fainted. Her brother tried to sit up, but stopped, stifling a cry of anguish. To answer her question, he merely shook his head, a maneuver that caused him some difficulty.

"We have to get you out of this armour. I'll be as careful as I can, but it probably won't be pleasant." She explained, fighting with the surcoat, then the plated mail, and finally helping him remove the hauberk. She hesitated only a moment before handling his gambeson, doing her best to be gentle as she helped free him from it.

The right side of his stomach was already an angry blend of black and purple, and Sofia let out a loud gasp, then sucked in deep breaths, willing herself not to panic.

"How bad, Sof?" James's thready voice croaked out with great difficulty. Sofia swallowed hard, then found her own voice.

"Does this shoulder hurt?" Sofia asked him, pressing lightly on his left shoulder. His nodded answer was barely perceptible.

"Your spleen ruptured. We need to send for a surgeon immediately." She informed him as calmly as possible, avoiding his piercing hazel eyes.

"No!" James insisted as firmly as he could, lifting his hand to cup Sofia's fair cheek. After a minute, his eyes closed slowly, and his arm slipped back down to the floor, but his labored breathing reassured Sofia that he was still with her, for now at least.

"I'm sorry, James." Sofia whispered, fetching some parchment and a quill to pen a summons to the nearest surgeon she knew of. Using her wand to send the letter directly to his home, she paced the floor of the main room, wishing there was more she could do.

Cedric arrived before the surgeon, and though Sofia stopped crying and dried her tears on her sleeve before he could see them, he still frowned at her in concern. Then, his gaze landed on James's unmoving form on the floor and his expression changed to one of understanding.

"The-the surgeon's on his way." Sofia explained before he had a chance to ask. Cedric nodded stiffly.

"Need a clip, Sofia?" He asked her softly, opening his arms to the sorceress. She threw herself at him, clutching her arms around his neck and willing her tears to remain at bay as one arm encircled her waist and the other hand came up to stroke her auburn tendrils. He made shushing noises to calm her, as he always had when his apprentice was upset, and Sofia sniffled slightly. Just as she was sincerely beginning to settle into the embrace, a knock sounded out on their front door.

"I'll get it." Cedric stated quietly. He let go of Sofia and opened the door for the surgeon.

"Mr Smyth, thank you for coming so late." Cedric greeted him, ushering the portly silver-haired man inside.

"Cedric, Sofia." He greeted them, giving a slight bow towards Cedric, who was still above him in station. Without another word, he kneeled down to examine the knight on the floor.

"Did you bring him round?" He asked, glancing up at the pair.

"I did, but it only lasted a few minutes. He's in terrible pain, so I let him be the second time." Sofia reported, disconnecting from the emotional bond she had with her brother and falling into the ease of discussing a patient.

"Good thinking. Your initial diagnosis seems to be correct. We'll have to move him somewhere and operate immediately." He informed Sofia, struggling to his feet. Sofia and Cedric exchanged glances, and Cedric shrugged, using his wand and expending a great deal of magic to conjure an addition to the cottage and float Sofia's brother to the bed within. The surgeon shook his head in awe before following Cedric and James.

Sofia returned to mindlessly walking back and forth across the room until Cedric came out and coaxed her into snuggling with him on the sofa. Feeling warm and secure in her best friend's arms, and overcome with exhaustion from the events of the day, Sofia eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

For a long time, Cedric held his apprentice silently, staring down at the beautiful woman pressed against him. His own eyelids began to feel heavy, and he was just being claimed by slumber when the surgeon entered the room again.

"How is he?" Cedric questioned, shaking Sofia awake so she could hear the answer, too.

"He's young and in excellent shape. I expect him to pull through just fine." The man announced, flashing a reassuring smile. Cedric gave Sofia a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, Mr Smyth." Sofia exclaimed, clambering to her feet to place an affectionate hand on the doctor's arm. Cedric headed into the kitchen to find himself a snack while the older man gave Sofia instructions on how to care for her brother following the surgery.


	4. House Guest

**Author's Note:** Not a whole lot to say here, except that I'm really glad people seem to like this story so far. Thank you for the feedback.

* * *

Sofia watched as Cedric brought two plates back into the main room and set them down on the table with a flourish.

"Isn't it a bit late for food?" She asked him, grinning all the same.

"It is _never_ too late for fly cakes." Cedric admonished her playfully, wagging a finger in her direction. Sofia crossed the room to claim her usual seat opposite his, and Cedric hurried to pull the chair out for her, figuring she deserved at least a little pampering after the night she'd just survived.

"Thank you." Sofia chirped at him, giving a slight bow before sitting.

It was something they were both still getting used to, this reversal in station. When Sofia was a Princess, a Royal Sorcerer fell about halfway between her and a peasant. Now, as her Master Sorcerer, he outranked her, though in the privacy of the cottage they rarely acknowledged each other as anything other than equals, as they had in the privacy of his tower for the last few years.

Cedric made his way to his own seat, and dug into the baked goods, too busy doing the King's bidding to eat a proper dinner earlier in the day.

"How is the boy?" He remembered to inquire between eager bites. Sofia grinned, and he felt muscles he didn't know were held tight relax.

"A chubby, healthy little thing with thick blonde hair like his mother's." She informed him excitedly. Cedric chuckled, relieved to hear more good news. Sofia hadn't lost a mom or babe, yet, but he dreaded the day she would come home heartbroken, needing him of all people to pick up the pieces. He would find some way to do it, of course, because over the years he had discovered he could and would do just about anything so long as it was for her sake. If she needed him to, he would suddenly become capable of rearranging the very heavens, no doubt. Still, he was in no hurry to be put in _that_ position.

"And what did they name him?" He pressed teasingly. Sofia giggled and shook her head to let him know that, no, he was not this baby's namesake, either.

"Simon, after his father." Sofia relayed, picking up the last of her treats.

"Drat. I had my hopes up, you know." Cedric played into their inside joke, watching Sofia's nose crinkle as she smiled.

"Maybe next time." She replied with mock sympathy.

"So, I suppose I'll be taking James back to the palace with me tomorrow?" Cedric questioned, standing to clear their empty dishes. The expression on Sofia's face told him what was coming even before she spoke.

'Wellll, I was thinking..." She began, drawing her words out in her irritatingly charming fashion that so often worked to persuade Cedric.

"Sofia, he is not staying here." Cedric stated firmly, setting the dishes back on the table and reclaiming his seat. Next was the pouting. _That thrice-damned pouting._ He griped internally, letting out an agitated groan.

"He'd be best cared for here. We're closer to Mr Smyth, and no one in the palace has anywhere near as much experience with medicine as we do." She tried her best to sway Cedric's opinion, even appealing to his ego a tad at the end.

"Your experience is with delivering babies, not... babying grown men." He replied, rolling his eyes as the eyelash fluttering joined the pouted lips.

"It seems to me that I have plenty of experience 'babying grown men'." She retorted quietly. Cedric shot her a pained look, though he knew there was truth to her words.

"Take as many jabs as you like, but my answer is no." He stood firm, not the least bit interested in having the Prince for a house guest.

"Please?" Sofia asked quickly.

"No." Came his sharp reply.

"Pleeeaase." Sofia tried again, rising to her feet.

"Still no." At this refusal, Sofia approached his chair, kneeling beside it and staring deep into his amber eyes as she clasped his gloved hands between her bare ones.

"Pleeeeassssee." She continued. Cedric regarded her in silence.

"How long until he's recovered?" He queried, knowing he was about to cave beneath the pressure of her begging.

"Six weeks, give or take." She relayed what the surgeon had told her before sticking out her bottom lip as far as it could go. Cedric sputtered as he fought to find his next words.

"S-Six weeks? Have you gone mad?" He demanded, trying to find the words to turn down the request.

"I'm just fine, thank you. This is my cottage, too, you know." She reminded him, slightly more indignantly than was probably called for. Cedric let out a sigh and bent to touch his forehead to hers, lifting a hand to comb his long fingers through her silky curls.

"So it is, dolly. Of course, your brother can stay here." He finally relented, his tone soft velvet and apologetic. Sofia grinned and pushed lightly against the contact before breaking it to return to her feet.

"I'm off to bed, then." She chirped out, flashing Cedric a wide smile and wiggling her fingers in a wave before turning to walk in the direction of her bedroom.

"The least you could do is not look so smug, dove." He called out after her, but she was already pulling the door closed behind her.

Cedric flopped back in his chair, completely deflated. Yes, he hadn't been around much, but the time he'd been able to spend in the cottage had been, well, enlightening was one way to put it, he supposed. He enjoyed life here with just the two of them, and he felt a loss at having it intruded upon, even for six weeks.

Leaving the dishes on the table to be dealt with in the morning, though he knew Sofia wouldn't be amused by the mess, he retreated to sulk in the comfort of his own bedroom.


	5. Pancake Debate

**Author's note:** I'm embarrassed to say that this has been sitting in my phone since before my hiatus, but I kept going back and forth between loving it and hating it, so I never posted it up. :blush: Anyways, I guess it's about time to bite the bullet and post it, even if it might be too fluffy.

* * *

Sofia awoke to the foreign sounds and smells of food being made in the kitchen by somebody other than herself. She was still a little tired, but curiosity drew her out of bed and into her robe and slippers. She paused by her vanity to hastily comb her curls into a reasonably kempt state, then went out into the cottage to investigate.

Standing in the archway to the kitchen, she had time to admire her Master Sorcerer's lithe form, watching in fascination as the sinew of his narrow square shoulders flexed and slackened beneath his pale skin while he worked.

Her fingers itched to trace the lines of his tattoos, wide inky bands that hugged the muscle structure of his torso and extended tauntingly downward into his charcoal-coloured cotton trousers, not pyjamas, but the ones he would likely be wearing for the day.

At the base of his spine, two deep Venusian dimples competed with the dark swirling designs for her attention. It wasn't the first time she'd come upon him like this since they'd taken up residence in the cottage together, but it remained a rare and exhilarating sight.

Cedric cleared his throat and she flushed, realizing he hadn't been entirely oblivious to her presence in the room, after all.

"I thought I might surprise you, dearest, but I see I've underestimated how early you start the day." He explained, clumsily attempting to flip a pancake in the skillet.

"The smell woke me. What are you making?" Sofia questioned, coming around to see as he poked at the doughy mess in an attempt to turn it the rest of the way over.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cedric asked her with a slight frown. Sofia blinked at the skillet for a minute, biting her lip in thought.

"Crêpes?" She ventured, surprised when his response came in the form of a low groan.

"'I'm making pancakes." He chided her, scraping the result onto a plate on the counter. Sofia shook her head in disbelief.

"Pancakes are thick and fluffy, like... well, like cake." She pointed out as he filled the pan with more batter.

"No they aren't, they're thin and airy." Cedric replied, confused by her description.

"Why would you... no, they're..." Sofia peered at the assortment of ingredients spread out on the counter. "You haven't even used any sugar or baking powder." She pointed out in bewilderment, sneaking past him to fetch the named items from the cabinet.

"What are you talking about? Neither of those things go into pancakes." He insisted, doing a better job of flipping this one.

"Just trust me. Go and sit down." Sofia shooed the sorcerer out of the kitchen and started to make her own batter, scoffing at the stack of paper thin food he'd prepared.

A few minutes later, she brought the full serving plate and two empty ones, determined to make her point.

"Those are definitely not pancakes." Cedric pressed, eyeing Sofia's version warily. Sofia rolled her eyes and dished them out, then ran back to the kitchen for some syrup and butter. "I'm meant to put those on top? If you put sugar in the mix, why would you use syrup?" Cedric queried as she returned, and Sofia added the toppings for him, now convinced that her housemate had lost his mind. When he simply stared at the sticky mess in front of him, Sofia used the side of the fork to cut into the pancake, then stabbed it and held the fork to his face.

"Would you just try one bite before you decide it's an affront to nature?" She huffed out, surprised when Cedric opened his mouth instead of claiming the fork. She felt her cheeks burn as she fed him, though he seemed to take no notice.

"Well~?" Sofia sang out, waiting for a response. Cedric chewed thoughtfully.

"First, that's not a pancake, it's a drop scone. Second, apparently we're having desert for breakfast." Sofia let out an undignified snort at his reply, barely able to believe this disagreement was happening.

"Now you have to try mine." Cedric told her, pointedly ignoring her reaction as he went back to the kitchen to cut a lemon, grabbing the sugar before returning to the table.

He prepared her plate and placed it in front of her, dashing Sofia's quiet hope that he might feed her a forkful as well when he sat back down in his own chair. She tried a tentative bite, her eyes widening as she tasted it.

"Oh, it's good!" She exclaimed, hurrying to take another forkful. Cedric leaned back and crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"I told you so." He shot, the corners of his mouth ticking upwards as he watched her eat. Sofia paused to stick her tongue out at him, and he took another bite of her 'drop scones'.

"I don't have to leave for a while, yet. I was thinking we could go for a walk after breakfast." Cedric offered between forkfuls. Sofia was seconds away from eagerly accepting his offer when she remembered their unexpected house guest and sighed.

"I really should stay home and keep an eye on James..." She pointed out, watching Cedric's face distort to mirror her own disappointment.

"So it begins..." He muttered, scooting his chair backwards noisily. Sofia frowned at him as he stood, not entirely sure she'd heard him correctly.

"So what begins?" She demanded. Cedric sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm going to get dressed." He replied dismissively, stalking off in the direction of his bedroom. Sofia rose from her seat and hurried to close the distance between them.

"I thought you said you didn't need to leave, yet." She prodded as she did her best to match his stride. Cedric glanced over his shoulder at her, eyes filled with annoyance and something else that she couldn't quite place.

"Perhaps if I get there early, your father will allow me to leave before midnight, for once." He grumbled.

"Why don't you simply speak to him? Tell him that Calista is ready, that you've more than met your obligation to her training?" Sofia demanded, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to make him stop and speak with her. Cedric spun on his heels to face her.

"Because he allowed this!" He spat out, gesturing wildly around them. Sofia's mouth dropped at the outburst as she grasped a little of what was compelling Cedric to obey King Roland's ridiculous commands. "You, and I... living together in this cottage. We're here because he allowed it, and I am going to make damned sure that he continues to allow it, even if it means going to that godsforsaken palace every single day for the rest of my life." Sofia threw her arms around Cedric's neck, burying her face into the velvety skin of his nape.

"I'm sorry. I... I didn't know." She whispered, working hard to hold back tears. All this time, Cedric hadn't been fulfilling some mere obligation, a term of his early retirement. He was fighting, doing all of this for the sake of keeping her there with him. Cedric held her close for a moment before she felt his weight shift awkwardly against her.

"Yes, well... Unless your intention is to come help me dress, birdy, I suggest you let me get to it." He replied with a slight chuckle, reaching up to make a half-hearted attempt at freeing himself from her embrace. Sofia let go, ducking her head in an effort to hide the way his words made her cheeks flame.


End file.
